


apartment B

by alexthereaper



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, My First AO3 Post, My First Smut, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, pretty please read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2020-11-10 16:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexthereaper/pseuds/alexthereaper
Summary: y/n lives in apartment b living a boring ordinary life that is until two gods waltz into her life .there will be smut eventually





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so this will be my first fanfic

alright guys no story yet but tell me what you think of the summary and if i should make it and if i do updates every friday and saturday


	2. new arrivals

**-sigh- **y/n was slumped on the couch binging Game Of Thrones it was her typical monday she spent them as well as every day on the couch watching a tv show

**knock knock knock**

y/n groaned and got up from the couch and threw on some sweats and went to the door "coming" y/n said she opened the door and there standing at her door was the most gorgeous man she'd ever seen he had dark long hair, dazzling blue eyes , and a dashing black suit she stood there stunned checking him out "hello darling im loki your new neighbor thought i'd drop by and say hi " he said he's eyes checking you out making you blush furiously he saw it and smirked as he spoke again " me and my brother just moved here" he said " oh where did you move from" y/n said "Asgard" he said hes eyes meeting yours " wait like the norse gods? y/n asked he smiled " exactly well i better get going my brothers waiting for me come visit us sometime" he said walking away " i'll do that " y/n said **-oh boy things around here are about to get interesting-** y/n thought going back inside and sitting on the couch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter promise a longer one friday also this is my first fanfic so it sucks


	3. not a chapter

hey guys i've had a lot of personal issues going so i haven't posted i may make another i don't know let me know what think also send me ideas and requests for stories


End file.
